Lasse Karppinen/Relationships
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. Romances George Weasley , Lasse's gorgeous Georgeous husband, with whom he's almost literally been through hell and back several, but whom the life he has with now was absolutely worth it.]] George Sebastian Weasley, known often to Lasse by the very punny nickname Georgeous '''or otherwise Kulta and '''Komea, is Lasse's husband of years with whom he has four children, Fergus, Silja, Mikael, and Madeline. While they married in 2002, they've technically been together for over years in total, having been an item since the Autumn of . They've had a close relationship ever since Lasse very enthusiastically asked George to the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament, slightly strangely but still successfully. They were also both involved in the Muggle-Born Network together. Their life together has been hard won, with ups and downs along the way but throughout it they fought for beside each other, and they've always been there for each other. Lasse chose to take George's name, making him Lasse Weasley. George first caught Lasse's eye in his role as for the , when they played in their match against Frigg Hus Quidditch Team. Lasse thought that George was spectacular, specifically George, despite the fact that George's twin brother Fred was also playing in the match at the time. Naturally, when the Yule Ball was announced it was Lasse's first instinct to seek out George to ask him if he'd so him the tremendous and highest honour of being his date to it, as soon as possible to avoid the oncoming crowds of people he was sure must have had the exact same idea. His method of asking could be considered somewhat bizarre: Lasse prefaced asking his question with a ramble about the manoeuvres he saw George do and was thoroughly impressed by when he saw the Slytherin vs Frigg match, going off into Finnish for a few seconds from shire enthusiasm and excitement before remembering he's talking to an Englishman, repeating the same things as best he could remember in English, before finishing "..basically what i'm wondering is if you will go to the..." gives up on finding the word "..thing ..with me". By an absolute miracle in the eyes of Lasse, George accepted. After this victory of the highest proportions, Lasse couldn't help but enthuse about it, thoroughly excited about it. Las thought knew that he'd found himself one of the best people in the school and he was thrilled, tough didn't necessarily expect to form such a close relationship with him from day one. The pair talked often after that and quickly formed a close bond, through the conversations they had. While what one had to say wasn't always within the other's usual purview of established interests, the fact it was the other talking about it and the level of zeal and interest they placed in it usually held interest. They also began to confide in one another about things that upset or bothered each other, being someone they both knew they could go to (though it took Lasse a long while to build himself up to share his "big secret" with him). This was true after run-ins the two of them had with their more troublesome siblings. For George it was his slightly stick-in-the-mud older brother Percy, and for Lasse it was his sister Valpuri. When the pair attended the ball together and had a fantastic time of it dancing around and having a good time, having a bit of a laugh about how some of their friends were playing a kind of capture the flag game over some they were fairly sure they could have simply asked one of their cousins for. They talked with them as well, of course, but Lasse was far more interested in dancing the night away with his now, he was fairly sure, boyfriend; of course he made sure that his date was too, honestly he probably could have had fun doing anything from how giddy he was that particular night. Las was also very determined to enjoy the music of the band had booked, , whom Lasse was actually a fan of to some extent. It was the kind of night that helped Lasse remember the sort of fun life was so worth it for, what it was meant for, it had been the best Christmas, the only one in some ways, he'd had in nine years. In the days after it reminded him that he might not have a lot of days as spectacular as that Christmas left: he remembered that he might not have so many days left in general. The longer they spent together over the year the closer they got, as people tend to, the more important and special this boy was to Lasse. With George, trust was unprecedentedly easy to even someone as reserved and worried about his future as he was. It was the worry for his future, or more the certainty in his eyes of his death in some ways, combined with his now absolute trust in his boyfriend, that pushed him to reach out to someone for help. That someone was naturally George. It took nearly a week for Las to build up the strength to finally tell someone about this, a thousand and one cons springing into his head as soon as he thought he was nearly there, during this time he acted in a way that wasn't as affectionate as usual, perhaps even slightly distant until finally he managed to build himself up to doing it. He took him aside one day, cautiously and tentatively, and asked if he could have a word with him alone, somewhere private where George (who by this point Lasse knew very well to be as versed as anyone could be in this school campus of his) could be fairly sure they wouldn't be overheard. This turned out to be a hidden passageway, where the pair slid inside to have a very difficult conversation. Still not completely sure he was doing the right thing by George by telling him this, Lasse bit down on his nerves and showed George the scars that littered his arms, explaining that they spread all over his torso and legs. He explained why they were there, what happened to his mother, the experiments his father had been performing on him for nine years, and the times where his father had nearly killed him. he went on to explain his very real fear, or more certainty, that he couldn't survive another full summer at the Karppinen residence. Naturally distressed by the danger someone he now loved quite dearly was in, George promised that he would find a way to get him out of there, he had to. While Las understood why he would feel an urge to take any risks to help him, he would be the same, he couldn't help but worry for his Georgeous, considering the dangerous maniac they were talking about and it was the last thing he'd wanted from this conversation to get George hurt too. The two embraced as they comforted each other, both thoroughly worried about the other, but after George's reassurances about some of the friends and family he knew and how they might be able to help, Lasse had a renewed hope he might not have to die after all. Niklas Solberg Family Fergus Weasley Silja Weasley Mikael Weasley Madeline Weasley Kalle Karppinen Kalle Karppinen was Lasse's father, who from being merely reckless with and controlling of his children's lives graduated to outright abuse after accidentally murdering their mother. Lasse, of all the children, took the brunt of it intentionally, and by the time he attended Durmstrang Institute, Kalle was essentially torturing him under the guise of "testing his spells". He also had each of his children under the House Arrest Curse to prevent them from running away. While Armas Karppinen, Lasse's brother, was elder than him, he followed his father's edicts and beliefs to the letter. And so it fell to rebellious Lasse, who dared to try and save his mother that defied Kalle, who would be his main guinea pig. Ironically, of all of his children, Kalle saw the most "potential" in Lasse. His skill in duelling made Kalle certain that, if he'd wanted to, Lasse could have followed in Kalle's footsteps. This made it far more frustrating for Kalle that Lasse had no interest in curses, or hurting people. A unabashed and openly gay, Lasse clearly had no intention of doing his duty and marrying a good woman. To Kalle, Lasse clearly wasted his talent on quidditch, when he could be doing important things like inventing horrific curses, like his father. Anna-Liisa Karppinen Armas Karppinen Zilla Karppinen Silja Karppinen Silja Karppinen was Lasse's younger sister by just over a year. Out of all of his siblings, Silja or "Sil" as Lasse liked to call her, was easily the one Lasse got on best with. Like Lasse, Sil never really followed her father's rules, however she was quieter about it. Not being in Woð like most of her family gave her the advantage of fewer people being able to report back on her activities. Lasse often "acted out" at home in order to overshadow Sil's "wrongs", when she was sorted into Frigg Hus, he staged a protest on the anti-muggle-born rule, knowing that if Kalle wasn't given something "worse" to think about he'd hurt Sil. Valpuri Hawthorn Harri Karppinen Kalevi Vanhanen I Nocona Vanhanen Suvi Vanhanen Lari Vanhanen Karoliina Soranzo Alpertti Vanhanen III Kalevi Vanhanen II Friends Kaarina Mustonen Jeremias Alscher Vivienne Prewett Vivienne Prewett was Lasse's "smuggling partner" while working a frequent "smuggling" round for the Muggle-Born Network. She's also one of George's cousins. Magnus Eriksson , Lasse's second cousin ocne removed and a close friend ever since Durmstrang; the two now work together at the Nervous Nymph]] Hanna Geraikova Viktor Krum Yuriko Solberg Fred Weasley Bethan Weasley Bethan Weasley (née Venning) is Lasse's sister-in-law and one of his closest friends. Having initially met when Las came over for the Triwizard Tournament in , they soon became close as their friendship groups merged together, as well as the fact their Yule Ball dates were twin brothers, George and Fred Weasley. Holly Coleman Ilona Geraikova Eric Rosier Åke Strand Neville Longbottom Anton Eriksson , technically Lasse's second cousin, and the former seeker for the Västernorrland Valkyries, Lasse's team's rival team.]] Cedrella Weasley Other Category:Relationship Pages Category:Harry Potter Relationship Pages Category:Grace01121922